Watashitachi no Sekai
by Rizumu Hikari
Summary: SAVE OUR EARTH :


.:**W**atashitachi **N**o **S**ekai:.

**-OUR EARTH-**

Dua orang siswi keluar dari gerbang sekolah Sakura Academy. Mereka bergandengan tangan sambil berjalan pulang menuju rumah mereka masing-masing. Kedua siswi itu berjalan menyusuri sepanjang jalan yang berada di samping Danau Sorayuki.

"Hari ini panas sekali ya" keluh salah satu siswi berambut sebahu yang diketahui bernama Saki. Ia membenarkan letak jepit rambutnya yang berbentuk bunga matahari.

"Ya, kau benar" balas siswi yang ada disampingnya. Gadis pemilik rambut hitam panjang yang bernama Rinka.

Kedua siswi Sakura Academy itu pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

"Rin, bagaimana kalau besok kita berolahraga di taman?"

"Ide yang bagus. Besok aku tunggu di taman jam 6 ya!"

"Sip!"

_._._._._

Sesuai dengan yang direncanakan, keesokan paginya Rinka dan Saki bertemu di taman. Mereka mulai berlari-lari kecil mengitari taman kota yang cukup luas itu. Sesekali, mereka duduk di bangku taman untuk minum ataupun sekedar melepas lelah. Sampai ketika mereka melihat seorang pria membuang bungkus makanan ke arah sungai.

"Maaf, paman. Kenapa paman membuang sampah itu ke sungai? Padahal disana ada tempat sampah" ujar Rinka sambil mendekati pria tersebut. Pria yang dihampiri Rinka langsung melihat Rinka.

"Oh, begitu ya? Ya sudah" dan pria itu pun pergi.

Saki menghampiri Rinka yang terdiam karena sikap pria tersebut. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. Kemudian mereka menghela nafas bersamaan.

"Tampaknya penduduk bumi sudah tak sayang dengan bumi ini ya, Saki"

"Mungkin. Kondisi bumi pun mulai tak sehat. Terjadi pemanasan global dan yang lainnya akibat ulah beberapa orang yang tak menyayangi bumi ini"

"Iya. Udah yuk! Kita lanjutkan olahraganya!"

Saki mengangguk dan mulai berlari kembali bersama Rinka. 5 menit kemudian, mereka menghentikan aktifitasnya karena melihat kendaraan berat sedang beroperasi dihadapan mereka. Kali ini, Saki yang mencoba menghampiri petugas yang berada didekat mereka.

"Paman, apa yang sedang dilakukan disini?"

"Oh ini. Rencananya, disini akan dibuat kawasan pertokoan"

"Tapi paman, apa taman bunga ini akan dihancurkan? Hanya karena ingin membuat kawasan pertokoan, taman ini harus dihancurkan?"

"Kami hanya melaksanakan tugas, dik"

"Baiklah paman. Terima kasih"

Saki dan Rinka segera berlalu meninggalkan proyek pembangunan kawasan pertokoan itu. Di perjalanan, mereka sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

"Saki, aku pulang dulu ya. Ibuku pasti sibuk dan repot menjaga Rinna"

"Ya sudah. Hati-hati ya, Rin"

Rinka mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil melambaikan tangan pada Saki. Kemudian ia berlari memasuki sebuah gang. Dan tak jaug dari depan gang itu, tampak sebuah rumah sederhana berwarna hijau.

Rinka masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Ia lihat, ibunya sedang memasak di dapur. Ia pun berjalan menuju ruang keluarga. Didapatinya adik kecilnya sedang tertidur. Rinka menghampiri adiknya dan duduk disampingnya. Ia menyentuh kening bayi mungil yang masih berumur 3 bulan itu. Tiba-tiba, adik kecil Rinka membuka bola matanya. Ia tertawa melihat Rinka berada di sampingnya. Rinka tersenyum melihat adiknya, namun senyumannya terhentikan oleh siaran sebuah program di televisi.

"Permirsa, telah terjadi kembali pembakaran hutan yang terletak di sebelah utara Kota Ichibana. Rencananya, dikawasan ini akan dibangun perumahan bergaya eropa"

Nit. Rinka mematikan siaran televisi tersebut. Ia kembali duduk di samping adik kecilnya, Rinna.

"Rinna sayang. Kau dengar? Hutan di sebelah utara kota ini dibakar lagi. Manusia sudah tak sayang pada bumi ini. Tadi saja, kakak melihat taman bunga mau digusur. Taman bunga akan diganti dengan kawasan pertokoan. Sayang sekali ya. Kira-kira, saat kau sudah besar nanti, apa kau bisa melihat indahnya dunia ini ya?" ujar Rinka pelan.

Rinna tersenyum, seakan-akan ingin menjawab semua perkataan yang keluar dari mulut kakaknya. Tangan kecilnya meraih ke arah wajah Rinka. Rinka mengenggam tangan adiknya.

"Ini tak boleh dibiarkan. Kakak tak akan setuju kalau ini semua terjadi. Bumi akan makin tidak sehat" gumam Rinka.

Rinka segera menggendong Rinna, dan membawanya menuju kamar. Ia melantukan sebuah lagu pengantar tidur untuk Rinna. Rinna pun terlelap. Rinka membawa Rinna untuk tidur di tempat tidur kecilnya.

Setelah menidurkan Rinna, Rinka segera naik menuju kamarnya. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di tempat tidur. Rinka berpikir sejenak.

"Bumi bisa rusak kalau begini terus"

Rinka mengubah posisi tidurnya. Lalu ia mengambil buku pelajaran yang ada di atas meja belajarnya.

_._._._._

Keesokan harinya, Rinka dan Saki duduk bersama di taman sekolah. Mereka berdua sama-sana termenung.

"Rin.."

"Uhm? Ada apa Saki?"

"Aku masih terpikirkan soal kemarin, saat kita sedang berolahraga"

"Iya. Aku juga masih memikirkannya"

Ibu Haruka berjalan melewati mereka berdua. Ia melihat kedua muridnya sedang termenung di bangku taman.

"Saki, Rinka, kalian kenapa?"

"Eh, Ibu Haruka. Begini bu, kemarin saya dan Saki berolahraga di taman kota. Tapi kami melihat taman bunga digusur untuk dibangun kawasan pertokoan, bu"

"Iya, lalu kemarin di televisi disiarkan bahwa hutan yang terletak di sebelah utara kota kita ini dibakar. Padahal itu kan tidak bagus untuk bumi ini"

"Lalu? Apa yang kalian pikirkan?"

"Um.. saya punya adik kecil, bu. Saya takut saat adik saya sudah dewasa nanti, ia tidak bisa menikmati indahnya bumi ini karena banyak manusia yang terus merusak bumi"

"Lalu, bu. Di kelas sembilan ini, saya dan Rin kan belajar tentang dampak pemanasan global. Dan tindakan manusia seperti tadi dapat menyebabkan pemanasan global, lalu dampak pemanasan global bagi bumi itu benar-benar membahayakan, bu"

"Ibu ada ide. Kita bisa mengumpulkan dana untuk membuat program menyelamatkan bumi yang mulai dirusak oleh banyak orang. Lalu, kita bisa menanami lahan kosong yang ada di dekat ruang kesenian dengan bibit pohon. Kalian setuju?"

Rinka dan Saki saling bertatapan satu sama lain. Kemudian tersenyum dan mengangguk bersama.

"Iya, bu!"

Ibu Haruka tersenyum melihat kekompakan dua siswi itu.

"Baiklah, ibu akan membicarakan dengan kepala sekolah. Kalian bisa himpun teman-teman sekelas untuk membantu menumpulkan dana"

"Iya. Terima kasih Bu Haruka. Kami permisi dulu"

Rinka dan Saki meninggalkan taman sekolah dan berlari menuju kelas. Dikelas, mereka mulai bercerita pada teman-temannya tentang rencana Ibu Haruka, dan mereka mendapat respon yang positif dari teman-teman mereka.

Beberapa hari kemudian, mereka semua telah selesai membuat persiapkan. Dana yang terkumpul mereka gunakan untuk membeli bibit pohon beserta keperluannya. Pada hari yang ditentukan, para siswa berkumpul untuk menanam bibit pohon itu di lahan sekolah.

"Rin, disini belum ditanam bibit!"

"Sebentar, Saki! Aku ambil dulu!"

"Hey, Saki, Rinka, nanti kita beri pupuk dan sirsam semua bibit-bibit ini ya"

"Iya, Nima! Ayo kita lanjutkan menanamnya"

Para siswa bekerja-sama untuk menanam lahan kosong itu. Dan setelah sekitar 2 jam mereka bekerja keras, lahan kosong itu pun berubah menjadi lahan yang penuh dengan bibit pohon.

"Kita harus rawat kebun sekolah kita ini"

"Iya.."

"Eh, Rin. Bagaimana besok kita buat papan untuk ditaruh di taman kota. Agar orang-orang menjaga keindahan taman"

"Ide yang bagus. Kita lakukan besok ya!"

Saki mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada sahabat yang paling ia sayangi itu. Rinka membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil. Setelah itu mereka berlari untuk mencuci tangan mereka yang kotor.

_._._._._

Kicauan burung menghiasi pagi hari Rinka. Dengan sebuah tasdan sepeda, ia membawa papan berukuran sedang untuk menemui Saki yang sudah menunggunya di taman. Setelah beberapa lama mengayuh sepedanya, Rinka melihat Saki yang berdiri di dekat pohon sakura. Rinka pun memarkirkan sepedanya dan membawa papan-papan yang ia tulis dengan beberapa kata.

Setelah mendapat ijin dari pengelola taman, Rinka dan Saki mulai memasang papan-papan tersebut di berbagai sudut di taman. Mereka harap, tindakan dan usaha yang mereka lakukan dapan membuat orang untuk menjaga kebersihan taman serta sungai kecil yang ada didekatnya.

"Rin, semoga semua orang akan menyayangi bumi ya setelah ini"

"Iya, Saki. Aku harap, orang-orang akan menyayangi bumi dan tidak merusaknya seperti melakukan pembakaran hutan dan penggusuran taman. Kita harus menyayangi bumi ini, untuk diri kita sendiri, orang lain, dan generasi berikutnya. Iya kan?"

"Iya, kau benar"

Mereka berdua tersenyum dan bergandengan tangan untuk menuju ke rumah Rinka. Menemui si kecil Rinna yang kelak menjadi generasi penerus yang akan menjaga dan menyayangi bumi ini.

**-SAVE OUR EARTH-**


End file.
